Ethan Grant and the Lost World
by bleeding-roses-16
Summary: Its been almost four years since the Grant twins left Jurassic Park and have moved on to college. When Ethan gets a offered a chance to go to the experimental Island, he takes it, hoping it goes better than his first trip to visit dinosaurs went. However, lucks clearly not on his side as he ends up having to run for his life again with new and old friends. Second in the Trilogy.


**A/N: Sorry for such a long delay, I had a serious case of writers block. But luckily, i have an amazing sister who was willing to pull me out of it. Hope this first chapter sorta makes up for the wait! Please Review after you read, it helps keep me motivated.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Lost World. I only own the Grant twins.**

Chapter one:

Evelyn sighed as she plopped down on her bed in her dorm room. She had been studying almost all day for her end of the year exams and was ready to gouge her eyes out. She was pretty sure she had been studying so hard lately that she was dreaming about her exams. 'ugg, who knew that becoming a doctor was so much studying.' She thought to herself, ignoring the fact that she did know how much work it would be. Evelyn closed her eyes and curled up on her bed, ready to fall asleep when her phone started to ring. She started in surprise before digging her phone out of her pockets. She smiled when she saw Ethan's face pop up on the screen and flipped it open.

"Hey bro, what's happening' on your side of the country? How's Sarah and Ian doin'?" She asked cheerfully. Ethan was studying to be a journalist and was currently working on a paper on animal behaviors in San Diego underneath Sarah Harding who was, coincidently, dating Ian Malcom.

"Hahaha, well, uh, good, they're doing good." He laughed nervously, uncomfortable with whatever he was about to say which immediately made Evelyn nervous.

"I don't like the sound of that. What is going on?" She demanded. She heard Ethan laugh nervously again and she could practically see him rubbing the back of his head and shuffling his feet sheepishly.

"Well, you're not gonna like it Evie, but don't freak out okay?" He said, which instead of calming down, she immediately felt apprehensive.

"Ethan Grant! Tell me now or I swear to god I'll tear you a new hole when I see you next!" She said.

"Well….John Hammond called and….SarahandIaregoingbacktotheislandtodosomeresearch." He said so fast she couldn't understand everything he said, but she didn't really need to since she heard John Hammonds name, that alone brought back so many bad memories she didn't even want to think about.

"Please tell me you're not going back to that blasted island Ethan. It's a death trap!" She pleaded with him. She heard him sigh heavily.

"I'm not going back to that island Eve." He said. Evelyn sighed in relief, but his next words erased that feeling. "I'm going to the experimental island to help Sarah study the parental-infant behaviors of the Dinosaurs on Johns request, we left yesterday, and we're already in Brazil about to board the boat to the island." Evelyn swallowed heavily.

"Ethan, you know what it was like last time, and that was with fences. The experimental island won't have any of that. You'll be left completely unprotected." She said, trying not to think of all the bad things that would come of him being on an island with giant man eating dinosaurs.

"I know Eve, but we'll be staying purely in the herbivore's territory, we'll be safe as can be and back at the end of the week. I promise I'll call and keep you updated as much as possible. And I'll try to keep Sarah from any outrageous behaviors." Evelyn nodded despite the fact that he couldn't see her.

"Okay…okay, alright. But I want to be kept updated and don't do anything stupid." She said as she breathed in deeply through her nose, "Will Ian be with you?" She asked, despite the fact that he had annoyed her three years ago, she had become fond of him over the years, feeling bad for how he was discredited over the whole thing, but she also knew that Ian had a level head and a protective streak a mile wide that would help them all survive should something go wrong.

"John's hoping to convince him to join us in a couple days, three at the most. Don't worry sis, we'll be safe, I promise." He tried to reassure. Evelyn sighed again, she seriously needed some sleep and a Motrin.

"Fine, but I'm calling dad and mom… then I'm calling Ian! Somehow I highly doubt he would let Sarah go to one of the islands if he knew about it." She said stubbornly. She heard Ethan laugh slightly,

"Tattle tale… alright, alright, just keep an ear out okay? I'll call you soon. Love you." He said.

"Love you too. Talk to you later." She said before they both hung up. She closed her eyes and prayed before laying back down to try and grab a few z's, she had a seriously bad feeling about everything, but she couldn't exactly do anything when she was stuck at college in New York.

1234567890

Ethan grimaced as he put his phone away and turned to look for Sarah. He rolled his eyes when he saw that she was currently trying to convince the man in control of the boat to take them all the way and walked over to her.

"Sarah, why don't we just walk to where we need? It will give you a chance to see the sights and possible dinosaurs on the way." He said.

"Good idea. Maybe we'll find some nests on our way to the meeting place." She blinked before nodding with a smile and said. Ethan shrugged as he got ready to get off the boat as it docked at a spot a little upriver from where they should be. "Did you give your sister a call?" she asked.

"Yeah, she, er, she wasn't very happy to find out we were coming to the island. I'm kinda surprised she didn't start screaming at me." He admitted. Sarah raised an eyebrow,

"They can't be that bad if you leave them alone." She said incredulously as they continued walking to where they were supposed to camp out. Ethan shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, to be fair, Evelyn and Ian didn't exactly have a good run in with the dinosaurs, and I bet my parents would react even worse to knowing where I am because they had an even worse time of it. I think John and I had the least traumatizing time of everyone." He explained. Sarah gave him another incredulous look before looking around. She must have seen something because her face lit up and she dropped her pack and ran forward, startling Ethan.

"Sarah!" He called in surprise, dropping his own pack to run after her. When he caught up to her, she was kneeling down and looking through the brush.

"Ethan look! A herd of Triceratops." She said softly. Ethan dropped down next to her to watch the herd of triceratops as they grazed.

"It's an amazing first thing to see, isn't it?" He asked quietly. Sarah nodded before bringing her camera up to take a few pictures. Ethan looked around before saying,

"I think I'm going to go see if there's a good spot to make camp." Sarah made a sound to tell him he heard her before going back to studying the Triceratops. Ethan just rolled his eyes and went to pick up the packs and continued walking.

After a few moments of walking, he came upon what he was fairly positive was supposed to be the designated meeting site. He quickly put together some semblance of a camp before plopping down on the ground to start writing in his journal. As part of his journalism grade, wherever he went on a trip with Sarah, he had to write down everything that they did, his observations, research, and items used as well as traveling distance, that way, when he did his own projects, he would have an idea of what to plan for.

_Day one_

_We've just arrived, though we had some complications getting to the island. The ferryman didn't want to bring us all the way to the designated camp area. Instead, Sarah and I walked until we came upon a herd of Triceratops and Sarah decided to stay and observe them for a while. In the meantime I'm….._

Ethan paused when he heard a familiar roar in the distance. He straightened up and looked around in surprise.

'I thought the T-Rexes were supposed to be closer to the middle of the island.' He thought as he got to his feet, shoving his journal in his pack hastily. He immediately, but cautiously, started back to where he left Sarah, hoping she hadn't moved far.

Luckily, she hadn't actually moved far because apparently the nests were practically right next to the grazing herbivores.

"Sarah." He hissed at her, getting her attention. Sarah turned to raise an eyebrow at him. "Did you hear the roar just a bit ago?" He asked, crawling next to her and staying silent so he didn't startle the herd.

"Yeah, what about it?" He looked around warily, before deciding that the Triceratops behaviors would change if predators were around, so he relaxed some.

"That was a T-Rex roar. We need to be cautious." He warned. Sarah just rolled her eyes.

"Oh Ethan, they're still a long ways off. John said they were closer to the middle of the island, maybe they came just a bit out of their normal hunting grounds, but I don't think we're in any immediate danger." Ethan frowned at her. He really didn't think she was taking this as serious as she should. Even if he hadn't come into contact with dinosaurs before, he would still be cautious because no one actually knew what their behaviors were.

"Yeah, but it doesn't take them long to get places!" He said, frustrated.

"Come on Ethan, your starting to sound like Ian, We'll be fine, and I'm sure the Triceratops will alert us if anything dangerous is nearby. And the safety net is close by. So we'll be fine." Sarah said as she grabbed her notebook and started to write some observations down. Ethan frowned and sighed.

"Fine, I'm gonna go check on the lift, make sure it's working and what not." He said, waiting for Sarah to give a sign that she heard him before he quietly left.

'Well, if Sarah won't take our safety seriously, I will.' He thought, heading off to find the lift.


End file.
